Stuck at school!
by PeddieLover2012
Summary: During a massive snow storm in Alaska the Cullens are stuck at school. What will happen? Alice goes insane, Emmett has a unicorn sleeping bag, Jasper has to fight with his bloodlust, Bella tries to hide from Mike, Rosalie is crazy for sex and Edward is too overprotective. All vamp. Canon couples E/B J/A Em/R C/E
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is what happens when your ment to be watchin a film in French ;)**

**Thanks I love Rosalie hale (Nicole)**

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight but one day I will own Edward Cullen. Mwhahahaha**

**Chapter 1 :D**

**3rd person POV**

The day had been normal so far, Rosalie and Emmett had started the day with 3 rounds of sex. Jasper had gone hunting, Alice was off at the local mall shopping, probably for Bella, and Bella and Edward were sat at the piano. Bella had her head on Edwards shoulder whilst he played the piano quietly because he knows how much Bella loves it whenever he plays.

* * *

In Alaska the snow came down everyday but today was very different in a bad way, in 3rd lesson everyone heard a loud crash and Edward muttered one word under his breath "Emmett" the principals voice then came over the speaker "I'm sorry to say, but the snow Has blocked all the exits so you will be stuck her until further notice. Please do not panic."

Well naturally everyone started to panic and ran up and down the halls screaming and looking out of the windows to see the snow. Even the boys who thought they are really tough are running around screaming for their mummys because their scared of the vampires that are going to try and get them. Alice laughed at that. If only they knew.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

No jasper don't. Don't eat the juicy humans. No, no, nooo!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Why I really wanted to spend time with Edward but now I have to spend it with snotty Lauren and freaky Mike. Great, just great.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

No this can't be happening, 2 weeks! 2 weeks of no shopping I'm going to die all over again.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I wander what jelly tastes like...

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Yes I get to pull off the ultimate prank. I wonder if Mike is as brave as he says he is. Mwhahaha!

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I think god hates me I really do.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank to Iloverosaliehale2912 (Nicole) ;)**

**Disclaimer:roses are red,**

** Violets are blue,**

** We don't own twilight**

** And neither do you!**

**Chapter 2 :D**

**Day 1 Jasper POV**

Well lunch time was interesting. The parents came and pushed our things that will we need through the French room window. Esme had told us not to eat anyone, staring pointedly at me when she said it. Thanks mum you really helped my confidence. Alice has been with me the whole time to make sure I'm ok because she's the only one that can calm me down if I start to lose control. What does a guy have to do to get a little bit of fresh air. Really.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Why God why? Really I haven't had sex with Rose for 6 hours. 6 whole hours, I think I going to explode. Bella is going through the same thing with Edward. I think se will break before me. Wait Rose is coming. Ok I lose, Bella wins.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

God I'm so bored I really want to fuck Emmett. Maybe on the heads desk while he is sorting everything out. That would be amazing. I can see Emmett now, he looks deep in thought, something that never normally happens exept when he is thinking about me. My plan may just work.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Yes oh yes me and Esme have the house to ourselves. I might walk around naked. I bet Esme would love that. I'm taking my clothes off, I'm taking my clothes off!

* * *

**Esme POV **

My life is amazing right now I have amazing children and a sexy husband. Speaking of Carlisle he is walking around naked. Why? I'm not quite sure but I like it a lot. My life is defiantly really good.

* * *

**Bella POV**

What is that notice coming from the heads office? It sounds like a cat is being killed in there. Wait a second, where are Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett, Rosalie, noice. EWW! Now I know where they are and what the noice is and I'm also scarred for life. Hooray. I think I'm going to go and find Edward and hopefully he will take my mind off of what is going on in the heads office. I hope. More noises! They are starting to get louder and louder. EDWARD ! Please save me!

* * *

**Edward POV **

**I'm a little teapot,**

**Short and stout,**

**Here is my handle,**

**Here is my spout,**

**When I get all steamed up,**

**Hear me shout,**

**Tip me over and pour me**- Heyy is that a butterfly wait what am I saying, or thinking I'm starting to sound exactly like Emmett! I need to stay away from him for a bit, maybe Bella and I could go to Isle Esme again. I will have to ak Esme when we are finally out of this prison. Speaking of my little Bella here she comes now. She looks like she's seen a ghost or something. Oh no please don't tell me she heard Emmett and Rosalie again, it took me hours and hours to calm her down last time.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I think I'm going to go to Aro, I want to die. No shopping until we get out of here! Now Edward is looking glaring at me just because I mentioned our friends from Italy. He snorted when I said that, what like I'm really going to say 'the rulers of the vampire world who just happen to be our mortal enemies' every time I mention them. I'll be like 'hey I'm going to go and ask the rulers of the vampire world who just happen to be mine and my vampire families mortal enemies' I bet that would go down well, I would probably be put into another asylum. I still want to go and ask them to kill me though. He's looking at me again! I swear I'm going to kill him soon. Let me just distract him for a minute and then he will go and bother someone else and i an free to think whatever i want again. Jasper naked, Jasper naked. Yeah you heard me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Carlisle and Esme had sent 6 sleeping bags for the kids. Bella's was dark blue, Edward's was emerald green, Alice's was bright pink, Jaspers was metallic silver, Rosalie's was a violety purple and Emmett's was red with fluffy unicorns on it. He claimed he found the sleeping bag in the attic but everyone else knows that he really just went and brought it himself. After all the suitcases were throw threw the window, everyone had rushed of to get changed into their pjs even though it was only 5 o'clock and they hadn't had dinner yet. Alice was wearing a pair if simple pink pjs which consisted of a tank top and a pair of cotton shorts, which ended mid thigh. Bella had the same but in light blue and Rosalie's were the same in red. Edward had a pair of long grey pj bottoms and a dark grey top on that showed off all of his muscles. Jasper had the same but his bottoms were black and his top was white, and Emmett's bottoms were navy blue and his top was a very pale shad of grey. Most if the other girls were wearing tops that were small so it showed of their bellies, and their shorts barely covered their ass. When they saw the Cullen boys they were hypnotised and in some extreme cases drool started to roll down the side of their mouths. The other kids had to stay in their own sleeping bags for the whole night otherwise they would be in trouble, but because the Cullen's were well known and liked throughout the town they were allowed to do what ever they wanted. Everyone had set up their sleeping bags in the main hall, where the Cullen's had set up theirs in a corner near the back and no one had dared to go near them in case Rosalie or Emmett shouted at them. The hall was basically split into quite a few different groups: the jocks, the cheerleaders, the sluts, the nerds, the Cullens and everyone else who fit into neither catagorys. Everyone was chatting quietly amongst themselves when all of a sudden Emmett screamed…

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
